


These Moments

by Thecavalryluv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, HighSpecs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignea, Insecurities, One Shot, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecavalryluv/pseuds/Thecavalryluv
Summary: I'ts the small moments when he misses his eyesight, when he wishes he could still see her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes. It's those moments when he so desperately wants just one more glimpse of Aranea Highwind.Rated M just to be safe for implied/references sexual content, but this isn't smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so upset when I saw that this ship had next to no content, so here's my contribution to the Highspecs ship. Sorry it's kind of short, it's just a little drabble I had an idea for while playing FFXV.

Aranea curled up to Ignis's side and pulled the sheets up over them. She traced nonsense patterns on his chest as they caught their breath, reveling in the afterglow together. After a moment, Ignis broke the silence.

"I would give absolutely anything to be able to see you right now." His voice was filled with longing as he spoke.

"You've seen what I look like before, Ignis. Before..." she trailed off as she gently moved her thumb over the scar around his eye. 

"It's not that, it's just-" he paused for a moment, looking for the right words. "These kinds of little moments, where it's just us, this is when I want to be able to see you."

"I promise you, you're not missing out on much. I guarantee you I look like an absolute mess right now." She let out a short laugh.

"I'd bet any amount that you look absolutely gorgeous right now," murmured Ignis while threading his fingers through her hair.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Aranea occasionally pressing a kiss to his jawline while he held her close. Sometimes he tilted his head at just the right time to capture her lips with his, savoring the moment until they had to break for air.

Ignis sighed and stroked her cheek, wishing he could somehow piece together her exact appearance from touch alone. 

"Aranea?" He asked eventually.

"Hm?" She hummed in response.

"Could you-" Ignis took a deep breath before continuing. "Could you describe yourself to me? What you look like right now?" 

"Ignis-" Aranea's question was on the tip of her tongue when Ignis cut her off.

"Just... humor me. Please, Ara." 

"Alright." She started to think about what she would look like right then if he could see her.

"Well, like I said, I'm an absolute mess right now," she began. "I'm not wearing anything, obviously. My hair isn't tied back, and it's all tangled in the back. Um... my eyeliner and mascara is smudged all around my eyes. I probably look like a raccoon." Ignis chuckled at that. "My lipstick is smeared all over my lips, and yours too, for that matter." As if to make her point, she reached up and wiped a small red smudge from his bottom lip away with her hand. 

"You sound absolutely radiant," said Ignis, his voice cracking a bit on the last word. 

Aranea shifted herself to look down at him. "You're not so bad yourself," she said as she ghosted her lips over his.

He reached up to tangle his hand in her hair as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It was slow and romantic, hardly the frantic and needy pace they'd set earlier in the night. 

After what felt like an eternity in bliss, Aranea pulled away from the kiss and wiped at the single tear that had fallen from Ignis's eyes with a gentle touch. She laid her head down on his chest and sighed in contentment when he started to play with her hair again.

When he spoke again, his voice was shaky with emotion. "When I think about what I would do if I could see again, if I wasn't like... this." He paused. "I don't care about seeing the stars again, or the sunset, or the beach, or even being able to drive again." He took a deep breath. "I just want to see you, in moments like these."

Aranea was speechless. She'd never been great with feelings, and she had no clue how to respond to a confession of that magnitude, especially from Ignis, who was always reserved about what he felt.

She thought for a minute, and then simply said, "You know I love you, eyesight or not." 

Ignis tilted his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Aranea's soft hair fanned out over his chest. He still wished he could see her, but just being able to hold her there with him, her head resting on him as if he were a pillow, was still a pretty damn good substitute.


End file.
